AJTS Vlad Salfir
<--AJTS Characters -- -- Character Description Appearance: Standing at 5"8 with light skin. Black Hair reaching his ears, stubble on his chin going towards his hair. Average-build for a Navissian. -- Greatest Strength: His Honor -- Greatest Weakness: Politics -- Distinguishing Features: A large scar appears vertically down his right eye. His arms are littered with smaller scars, an oddity for one of his age. -- Details: -- Description Summary: Born to parents he never knew,Vlad grew up on the streets. His last name being false, at the age of 20 he struck out into the work of a mercenary. Now three years older, he looks towards the next bat- I mean paycheck. Paycheck is what I meant. One rule about him, leave him out of politics. Cost him a lot of payment for "ruining" a party. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Warrior Sprint : Major Action - Hero : 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability : Moves a distance equivalent to two normal movement actions. : This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks [Meditation] : Rank 1+ : Major Action - Hero : No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability : Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and reduce that much Fatigue or restore that much Mana. -- -- War Path of War : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires War Path) : Passive Effect - War Path : Increases the warrior's Damage by +((0.10xSTR)). -- -- Martial Arts -- Special Strike] : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) : Major Action - Martial Arts : 3 FP - Attack Ability : Make an attack roll. : +1 Normal Attack -- -- Cry : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires War Path) : Minor Action - Martial Arts : 1 FP - AOE Buff Ability (10 Range) : Adds a buff of +1 damage to attacks for all nearby friendly characters, including the warrior. : This effect lasts for three turns; this effect can be stacked. -- -- Battle Mastery & Dagger Mastery : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Weapon Mastery : Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with swords, daggers, rapiers and parrying daggers. -- -- Armor Mastery : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Armor Mastery : Allows the warrior to use Heavy Armor. : For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the warrior has Heavy Armor equipped in all three of their armor slots. -- -- -- Inventory Raiment (EQ) : (Requires 6 STR) : Heavy Armor - Chestpiece : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +2 Armor -- -- Copper Gauntlets (EQ) Equipment - Handgear 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- Legguards (EQ) : (Requires 5 STR) : Heavy Armor - Legwear : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor -- -- Copper Greaves (EQ) Equipment - Footwear 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- Greatsword (EQ) : (Requires 11 STR) : 2H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +4 Damage (Melee Range) -- -- Torch (EQ) : Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Provides additional lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires. : Deals 1 additional fire damage the first turn after a successful attack, if used as a weapon. : +0 Damage (Melee Range) -- -- Brass Ring (EQ) : Jewelry - Ring 1-4 : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +1 Maximum Fatigue -- -- Health Potion 2/3 : Set of 3 Flasks : Consumable - Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Restores +5 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Rose : Item - Unequippable : No Value - Uncommon Rarity -- -- 2x Metal : Item - Unequippable : No Value - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- --Category:Destiny of the FatedCategory:User Created Content